Hold me tight
by aj1101
Summary: After Broken Heart. It was early morning when Rodney refused to wake up. If this was all a dream then he didn t want to. (Mcshep)


Title: Hold me tight.

Summary: After Broken Heart. It was early morning when Rodney refused to wake up. If this was all a dream then he didn`t want to. (Mcshep)

Disclaimer: SGA and his characters are from MGM Television.

Characters: John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, OC and other SGA-Characters

Hold me tight.

It was early morning when Rodney refused to wake up.

If this was all a dream then he didn't want to.

Not now, not ever again.

But reality was a bitch.

The wedding of John and Elaina, everyone was excited for them, the piano, the tears, Teyla, the night and John was in his room…

Was there really a chance or was the last part just a dream?

Yes, reality came and brought you back, if you wanted it or not.

So he took a deep breath and … he froze.

Suddenly his senses were sharper and his thoughts went crazy with the new information.

He felt the heat of a body on his back.

He felt the arms that held him without the possibility to let him go.

He felt the breath in his neck and the weight of a head leaning on his.

And finally he registered the smell.

He knew the shampoo and the underlying tone of pine, grass and sea.

He always felt safe when he could smell this combination…

And this all meant one thing.

It wasn't a dream.

"You are thinking too loud." said a rough voice.

His heart beat faster and he couldn't stop the smile.

He felt John leaning closer.

The breath tickled him and Rodney couldn't stop giggling.

John let him go und turned Rodney over.

Rodney didn't look into his eyes.

He felt the heat in his face and knew he was red.

John pulled down his chin and Rodney saw warm hazel eyes and a mischievous smile.

He leaned in and Rodney felt the soft lips on his own.

Not a dream.

This was his reality.

And he loved it.

They kissed and touched and enjoyed the morning.

But they both knew, they couldn't hide any longer.

And they couldn't ignore the knocking on the door.

Rodney knew that this was Ronon.

Only he knocked in THAT rhythm…

John laughed when Rodney sighed.

"How long will he do it?" Rodney asked even so it was more a rhetorical question.

"He can be really patient, if he wants to." John answered lazy.

Rodney took his radio and asked him directly.

"Ronon?"

The knocking stopped.

"McKay?"

Their giant answered with forced calm.

"Shouldn't you be running with some marine now? What do you want?"

"To give you both two minutes to wear more than just a blanket."

Rodney could hear him grinning.

"What did he say?" John asked curiously.

"We have two minutes to wear something other than a blanket." Rodney told him and looked at the door.

"He couldn't…" John started.

"No." Rodney nodded.

Ronon would have to find a scientist to open the door or had he already? No, they wouldn't try to do it without a pretty good reason. So that could only mean one thing.

And Rodney jumped out of the bed and took fresh underwear. He throw John a black one and a dark shirt.

"Come on, come one…"

"Rodney, what…?"

"Who do you think he will ask to open the door? Who do you think has a stronger gene than you and will open the door and come in under a minute?" Rodney asked and he snapped his fingers.

John needed no more time to think about this.

"Right." Rodney nodded satisfied with the reaction.

And some seconds later their door chimed again.

They didn't say or think something to open the door.

It wasn't needed.

The door opened and Rodney could see a grinning Ronon before he was ambushed by a little ten year old girl.

"Uuuff." and he laid on the floor.

"Rodney." He heard her cry out and small arms were around his neck.

Ronon had closed the door and left them alone, the traitor.

Blue eyes, not unlike his own, looked fearful at him. Her long red hair was tied in a ponytail and she still wore her blue pajamas with golden stars.

"Hey, good morning little one." He whispered softly.

"Not little." She grumbled.

"Always my little girl." Rodney grinned back.

That god him two reactions.

A pout from the girl in his arms and a warm smile from the man he loved.

"Always." answered the girl in the end and then looked at John, who sat down next to them.

"Good morning." He said smiling and they waited both for a reaction.

She stood up and was in front of John.

John waited patiently.

He had made mistakes without really knowing or seeing.

He didn't only hurt Rodney but the little girl, too.

The thought let him look away from her.

He didn't want to see, how angry she was with him or that she could even hate him.

He heard a gasp and knew she had listen to his thoughts.

But before he could do or say anything, she throw herself in his arms.

"No, no. I don't hate you. How could I hate you? How can you think that? No, no…"

And she cried in his neck, when John held her shocked.

"I… I am sorry. Oh, god. I am sorry." he muttered again and again until she calmed down.

Rodney sat there and watched them.

And even so it hurt him to see them both hurt, he knew it was the way to help them.

The little girl… wasn't just a little girl.

It was a human, but not a normal one.

She was special…she was Atlantis.

Oh, It was quite shock when they found out five years ago, that Atlantis had the possibility to be an avatar. That was, what she called herself. She said, she could have more than one form.

One was her awareness in the cities system.

Another one was the city herself.

And the third and most important was the avatar.

Because as an avatar, she was more independent. She could leave the city, go through the gate and no distance could harm her. But every medial has two sides. The moment she took her awareness out of the system in the avatar, she had no control over the age of the avatar. She knew the risk, when she made the decision. She explained, that to be an avatar was the deepest wish for a being like her. It wasn't easy and you needed a special energy level and you had to watch out for a lot of things…and she wanted to be an avatar again. Oh how she had looked at them with her huge blue puppy eyes.

A five year old girl with the knowledge and memories of an ancient city deep down in her?

A five year old girl who attached herself to John and Rodney.

Because a young avatar, a child, needed protectors and it was the avatar who choose them.

A child who would grow like a normal human child until she was old enough…around twenty-eight? Thirty? Thirty-two?

Rodney stopped the thought and looked at John an "their" ten year old girl.

She let him finally hold her again. After John met Elaina and in the following moths till the wedding, they didn't have much time for each other.

Elaina wanted John on her side, not with Rodney and a child.

And Atlantis?

In the end, their girl stopped and stayed with Rodney.

And when Rodney hadn't time, because he had work to do, she had Teyla, Ronon and Amelia as Babysitters.

"Promise?" Rodney heard Atlantis whispering.

And John nodded and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

And Rodney leaned on his other shoulder.

The blue eyes of Atlantis met his own.

"No more hurt…"

Her words weren't a question. It was a statement.

"No more." confirmed Rodney.

"Happy again…" she looked at him, where his heart was.

And Rodney smiled.

It was enough for her and she nodded happily.

John watched them amused and hold them both, when he laughed.

"I love you."

Yeah, Rodney had everything he wanted.

The man he loved.

The avatar, who became a daughter.

The city that was a dream for every scientist.

The friends, standing by your side.

He was happy.

And he would do everything for his family and his home.


End file.
